


Fear

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a lot to be afraid of</p><p>TWW100 topic: fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He had been a warrior. He'd known fear. But he'd never known the fear that gripped him now. The hold it had on his heart and clenched so tight he thought it would burst. He couldn't breathe.

Jed Bartlet was lying on an emergency room table with a bullet in his gut.

Josh Lyman was being brought in with multiple gunshot wounds in his chest.

The fear they could die weighed heavy on him. His fear was not for the President and his deputy, but for the men he loved. One as a brother and the other as a son.


End file.
